21 December 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-12-21 ; Comments *Start of show: "Evening all." Sessions *Blackheart Procession, one and only session. Recorded 1999-10-13. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'(file a start of show)' *'(file b cuts in one minute into the following)' *Tim Taylor & DJ Slip: 'Low Budget Brother (2x Compilation 12"-Five Years Of Bombing)' (Missile) *Reatards: 'Miss You (CD-Grown Up Fucked Up)' (Empty) (wrong track played at start) *Hefner: 'Wicker Girl (CD-Canciones Huerfanas)' (Everlasting) *Blackheart Procession: 'It's A Crime I Never Told You About The Diamonds In Your Eyes' (Peel Session) *Claude Sharp & The Old Hickory Singers: 'Oh You Beautiful Doll (2xCD-Live At The Grand Ole Opry)' (Mercury) Wrong track played: JP played this from the second CD of the set instead of the first. It should have been Hank Williams' 'They'll Never Take Her Love From Me'. *DJ Loxy: 'Vortex (7x12"-Armageddon)' (Renegade Hardware) *Beulah: 'Dig The Subatomic Holdout #2 (CDS-Emma Blowgun's Last Stand)' (Shifty Disco) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Space (1999) (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *Tamlins & Trinity: 'Silent Night (LP-Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists)' (Mic Productions) *Blackheart Procession: 'Destroying The City Of Hearts' (Peel Session) *High Fidelity: 'Unsorry (CDS)' (Plastique Recordings) Peelenium 1987 #Eric B. & Rakim: 'I Know You Got Soul (LP-Paid In Full)' (4th & Broadway / Island) #Big Black: 'L Dopa (LP-Songs About Fucking)' (Blast First) #Barmy Army: 'Sharp As A Needle (12")' (On-U Sound) #Fall: 'Hit The North Part 1 (7")' (Beggars Banquet) *Medusa: 'Freak Beatz (12"-Freak Beatz E.P.)' (Flo) :(JP: 'Well, Anita the producer's had a look in the computer and we played that actually first on (09 September 1999).Actually 28 September 1999. That's one of the things that happens to you: once you get past your 60th birthday, the brain cells start going, you kind of forget so many things. :Half Man Half Biscuit, and with that kind of sense of marketing and so forth of which they've demonstrated so forcefully over the years, they've released a Christmas single which won't actually be available, if it's ever going to be available, until January: I suppose there is something about that....There's a little choir of schoolchildren on this which will bring a tear to all eyes, I think.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'It's Cliched To Be Cynical At Christmas' (white label CDS) *Blackheart Procession: 'Blue Tears' (Peel Session) *Justin Berkovi: 'Through Night Filmic (CD-In the Bag)' (Harthouse) *Holy Modal Rounders: 'Bad Boy (Compilation CD-fRoots #14)' (Folk Roots) *Agoraphobic Nosebleed: 'How Sean Threw His Back Out Sneezing (CD-Honky Reduction)' (Relapse) *Ganger: 'Canopy (CD-Canopy)' (Merge) *Paradox: 'Not For Outsiders (12")' (C.I.A.) *Johnny & Jon: 'Christmas In Vietnam (Compilation CD-Bummed Out Christmas)' (Rhino) "It seems to be an example of that rare genre, a kind of 'kill a commie for Christmas' song." *Blackheart Procession: 'When We Reach The Will' (Peel Session) *Beenie Man: 'Ganja Farm (7")' (Pot Of Gold) *Laika: 'He Knows (7")' (Too Pure) ''(wrong track moment) JP had intended to play the a-side 'Badlands'. File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-12-21 *b) jp211299.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:02:59 *b) 01:59:44 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment